Twilights truth
by ichimaru-kurosaki-abari
Summary: Edward leaves Bella ? Bella is hurt and weak ? Nope. The world as we know it was a lie. Bella isnt what she seems. The vampire world is about to be turned upside down. I am HORRIBLE with summaries ! Just read it out and see what you think. Read review. Rated M for later on. Read to find couples :) Not Edward Bella
1. Chapter 1

**TWILIGHT IS OWNED BY STEPHINE MEYER. (Did I spell that right?) **

**Anyway I don't own the twilight book or its characters I just own my own little twist on this. Read and review**.

Not everything is what you think…..

"Please don't do anything reckless "He pleaded to me. I shook my head and glared at him

"Do you honestly think you are worth my tears or time? " I raised an eye brow at him, his was shocked to say the least. I kept going on. "Please Edward don't try to think I honestly care? Truth be told you were nothing more than toy to me "I giggled a cruel sound to say the least. His honey gold eyes were staring at me with shock laced throughout them.

"Oh Bella, stop the act. I know you care, I know I am your world "His face had a cold, cruel smile on it. I held a finger up and waved it.

"Tut tut, Naughty boy Eddy boy. For one my name isn't Bella, heck my name isn't even Isabella. You don't live in the world you think you do Sweeting. "He was starting stupidly, I sighed and pointed to a clearing. I walked quietly him following behind me. As we entered the clearing he was met by nothing. Just the fluttering grass and swaying flowers.

"What is it I'm supposed to be seeing? " He looked at me still stupidly confused. I shook my head and pulled out my phone. Such a modern thing but it made things easier. A smooth silky voice answered

"Bring everyone, it's time. " I clicked the phone shut "Now we wait little leech "I spat the words at him. He just stood there stunned. I guess he had nothing to really say. He had meant to leave me. He was going to disappear and pretend I never existed. I knew what he was up to. I seen it in his mind.

They were starting to pour into the clearing. Bodies that at first looked human. Alice, Carlisle, jasper, Emmett, Esme, Charlie. Pushing through the crowd was Rosalie. She was hesitating to say the least. I gave her a smile and a wink. My sweet little Rosalie. How I loved her dearly. She had a hard time lately. "I think it's time to tell him dear people. " They all started to laugh and giggle. I moved my hand in front of my self and the group. Within seconds we were in volturi castle. My appearance had started change.

My normal, ugly brown hair had turned to a white blond color. Shining brightly, Light blue streaks fell down my hair. My ears had sharpened at the tips, elongating as well. My face was slim, my eyes were a bright color that was between blue and purple a new color as it were. My body was now slimmer holding curves that had not been there before. My hair was now adorned with bright silver jewel's falling elegantly on my forehead. Hair pulled back to show off my face. My clothes were simply white, silver and blue. It was like a dress I guess you would say. It was a white outfit that fell down my upper arm, showing my shoulders. The bright fabric covered my arms, the dress itself looked Victorian. However it didn't have the "Poof "that the Victorian dresses had. No, this hugged each of my curves perfectly, showing off my bust as well. It fluttered against the ground softly. Silver and blue accents covered the dress.

The eyes in the room looked up at me. Aro, Caius and Marcus looked at me with smiles. With a swift move they had pushed the throne's out of the way leaving the platform they had sat on. I looked at the three men and waved them off to stand near the others. I looked at the stage and mumbled something in a language that hadn't been heard. With a burst of light a throne made of light it's self-appeared. Flowing designs lined the magnificent throne. I sat down quietly and spoke in a soft musical tone. More so than any vampire my voice was perfection I guess you could say.

"So do you not bow to me anymore? "I quirked a brow at the people sitting before me. They stuttered and took a knee bowing their heads to me. All except Eddie boy. He simply stood there dumbfounded.

"My queen, such an honor to have you back. " The three temporary leaders spoke in unison. Heads still bowed. I guess I should explain right about now. I giggled softly and waved my hand letting those all stand.

"I see you have done a nice job of keeping our secret haven't you? " I smiled as they blushed furiously.

"Auberon, Our queen. We hope we have pleased you. We have missed you all of the creatures have long since disappeared. "The three of them had sad faces on. I could understand why ever since they humans had been created they had long since scared off our beautiful creatures. Mostly the centaurs' and Pegasus. Of course the humans had also killed off most of the forests and native creatures. Such a violent race they were.

"I know my children and for that I am sorry. However the time has come. "I was about to keep going when I hear a scream. I almost wanted to cover my ears to avoid the sound.

"What. The. FUCK. IS. ! "Little Eddie boy was finally fed up. I stood up and moved gracefully to him. I looked at the others that stood near him and muttered 1 simple word. "Move" I didn't have to tell them twice. They scattered out of the way. I noticed as I did Charlie had taken his true form back. He was only about 20 or so, I had made him look older to help our story. He had short black spiky hair, he was tall and muscled, his shirt was black and clung to his chest showing off each muscle, and He had on long dark denim jeans. Such a handsome man, a deep commanding voice. I noticed Charlie laughing softly with me, I missed that sound of deep bells in his laugh. Twinkling blue eyes and all.

With a quick move I snatched Edward up by his neck holding him high above for all to see. "Tisk Tisk little boy. " He snarled at me, his eyes were black at this time.

"Ruler? Yeah right! You're just little Bella swan. The pathetic human who can't help herself! "I sighed softly. He had a nasty sneer on his face. I was about to wipe that smirk off his face. When I heard a light twinkling laugh behind me. I kicked Eddie boy across the room and ran full speed to the laugh.

A quick glance would warrant quite a bit of information. The laugh was coming from a guy, Long hair like mine, blond with emerald green streak, his eyes emerald green as well, his body was long and muscled but not too much. Soft features on his face, elongated pointed ears, his hair was like mine in length down to his waist pulled back by an elegant head piece similar to mine but with green gems lining it. I stood around 5'8 or so, we were similar in height.

I stopped running and stared at him, cautious. I had been in situations before where he was simply a clone. Someone whom wanted me dead would clone him. He shook his head and waved his hand seemingly wanting everyone out of sight. They moved back but did not leave.

He walked up to me slowly holding a hand out. I moved back I wasn't sure if it was really him. I looked for a second longer than ran. With strong hands he caught me, pulling me against his chest. I moved my head and sniffed at him softly. My head was hidden in his long neck. "Freesia and strawberries "He muttered softly. His tone was like mine beautiful like the prettiest song ever sang.

I sniffed at him and whispered "Forest and rain ", I had my legs wrapped around his waist. Nipping and sucking at his neck. We were oblivious to everything else at that moment. I could hear the crowd forming behind us. Soft whispers filled the room. I jumped down still staring at him. "Cáno "He smiled and nodded his head holding my hand in his, rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb. "Auberon, my love "He whispered softly. We turned our head's as we heard a loud growl coming from behind us. Eddie boy was being held back by Aro, Caius and Marcus. Still holding Cano's hand I sighed. With a soft squeeze Cáno stepped forward. Pulling Eddie boy the arm he held him in the air. "What is your problem little boy?" They were glaring at each other. "How dare you touch my Bella! " He growled, he was trying to look tough but he honestly he failed badly. "Your what now? Have you not been hearing correctly little boy? Auberon my sweet tell him "With that he dropped Edward and walked back to me taking my hand in his. Pulling Cáno with me we both walked forward. It was time to speak to the now larger crowd. "On this day the rightful rulers of the magical world reclaim their throne. We will also reclaim our wildlife! Earth shall be brought back to her former glory. Humans will be put in their rightful spot." Cáno and I raised our locked hands up in the air. Another throne had sprouted up this one made of earth and light. Both elegant. The room erupted with cheers. I nodded to Jane and Alec. "Take little Eddie boy to the dungeon." I sighed and waved off everyone. Alice was the only one who stayed seemingly bouncing. She had known me from the start the only one who didn't know was Eddie boy. I just never got around to telling him. Not to mention I wanted to live as a human and see what the world was like. We had planted memories in there head's. I was only little Bella swan for a few years. Charlie knew, Renee was simply a chick that Charlie had liked. He was a vampire of course. Cáno and I had winked at Alice and mentioned for her to follow us to our room where the rest of the "Cullen "family and gone to. As we entered the room we seen smiling faces. The light bouncing off the jewels on our heads. The room was large almost bigger than a house. I had to get Cáno alone, I loved my family but we needed time… after all I had not seen him in so many year's. "All right my loves it's time to give Cáno and I a little time for ourselves. " I guess I should explain right? You see my real name is as you guessed it, Auberon. I am the ruler of the magical world. Cáno is my mate and lover, Held by love and trust. However this bond will break if either of us lays with another. Unlike vampires the bond would break instantly. We could always try and fix it, it's not unheard of. It is simply harder that's all. He and I went into hiding 50 years ago. Time for just us. Around 5 years ago I told him I wanted to check on the humans. So I created Bella swan. My family followed like I said. Charlie insisted on coming with. As did the rest. I made Charlie look older, he smelled and looked human. For all unknowing vampires he WAS a human. We created the Cullen family as it were. I had planted the memory in Edwards's head that he had been with us for oh so long. Honestly? He only a few years old. "But Bella you loved him and kissed him! " Ding ding ding! Wrong. Once more just memories in his head. One of my gifts as it were. All of the times he thought he was "with me "he was in la la land. Humans are easy. Cáno and I are honestly older than most things on earth. Hundreds of thousands of years old. Our race? We are the elves.

_**What do you guys think so far? Worth continuing? Leave me a review and let me know. If so I shall post another part soon! Stupid thing got all run on sentence like! I think this might be FF ahhh well sorry lovies you're going to have to deal with it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

I was laying in Cano's arms, my head hidden in his strong yet elegant neck. I let out a soft sigh, he just looked at me quizzically. Smiling I pointed to the door. Getting what I meant he nodded and pulled me closer. I giggled as the door flung open, reveling my nutty ass family. Rosalie gave a small grin before she pounced us both, laughing happily. "Mom! Come on! You been in bed with dad all day! "She was giggling happy still sprawled out on top of both of us.

I sighed and looked at the rest of my family laughing joyfully in the room. My poor little rose had such a hard time acting rude to me when I was pretending to be human. We were lucky that I could plant thoughts in Eddie boys head. To be honest Charlie got a kick out of all the times when we put Edward in a trance, He just stood there. Thinking he was watching me sleep. Meanwhile I was chatting on the phone with Cano.

I sighed and looked at my family, my hand still on my little rose's head. All of us were back together again… with one exception. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice and jasper. I noticed a few faces were absent. They were all grasping there partners hands, smiling happily at us. I sighed and started to get up off the bed. I looked at them and gave them a sad face. " But I missed him so much ! " I pretended to pout. They all looked at me and started to give me the puppy dog eyes.

"But mom! We missed you! "They all yelled at once still pouting. Cano and I laughed softly standing up. I hugged them all softly before leading them to the throne room. The big maghony doors opened up reveling something funny. Marcus, Caius and Aro were standing in the middle of the room looking around. A small vampire was on the ground seemingly controlling the three. I sighed and flicked my hand to the three releasing them from the spell. The small vampire started to hiss but the sound stopped when she seen me.

"MOM! Can you give us our old looks back! We hate looking so old and grumpy! "The three of them just looked at me starting to give me sad faces. I should have done it yesterday but well.. It's amusing seeing them so old. Cano was by my side chuckling merrily.

Surprised? Why the shock? Have I not told you my age? Us being so old we had to create children. Everyone in the room were my close children. Cano and I are the creators of all vampires. Actually of most mythical creatures. More on that one later. As I said the humans have over stepped there bounds. It was time to remind them that they were not and never will be top of the food chain. The houses, the electronics, the cars. Everything. You see everything on the list just ruined the earth, the beautiful earth. It was time for a change.

I giggled and release the spell on my boys. Slowly they started to change. Aro had changed size, he was now taller. His blood red eyes went to a striking purple color, his white skin went to a more tanned color. Black seemed to bleed over his head, blue and purple streaks following. He was beautiful yes. Marcus was next , his skin grew darker , lighter than Aro but still a nice tan color , his skin lost its age by thousands of years , he looked 100 again , his eyes were like Aro's , a light purple outlined with blue. His hair grew more streaks of color it but it stayed brown. He, like Aro was strikingly handsome. Caius was last. He moved away from his brothers and stood center of the room. The small female vampire watching his every move. His body grew longer , curves started to form on him , his face delicate and strong like Cano's , Eyes were a glowing brown color , His hair started to grow longer falling to right above his hips , Jewels fell on his head not as elegant as mine or Cano's , simple delicate silver strands framed his face. Lined with blue and purple jewels. He wore a green and white outfit, it fell over his body framing him nicely. He had arrows on his back held with a leather strap. Leather arm bands as well. His outfit over all was elven in nature.

Everyone looked at him in pure shock. He looked at us and laughed a soft twinkling laugh. His face glowing. My boy, my sweet sweet boy. He was an elf. One of the last along with Cano and me. At least, that's what most everyone though. Everyone still had their mouths open nearly on the floor.

"Mom, how I missed you. You as well father. "He ran up and hugged us both refusing to let go.

I smiled and held him close whispering in his ear "Caun, how much I've missed you." Whispers were heard behind us. "Caun…. I've heard of him. He went into hiding with his parents. Lords help us what a sight to behold. 3 elf's stand before us. "This time it was Esme who spoke. She was in shock and awe as were the rest.

We finally released him, however he simply moved to our side. Refusing to leave. I can't blame him poor little guy. Don't judge! He's still my little boy. The little vampire was still staring at us. I guess I had to kill her at this point. I mean we can't have anyone blabbing just yet... Or could we? This might be good. At least if she blabs to everyone it saves me the trouble. However I do enjoy the theatrics'.

"Little one, I am deeply sorry but you are more of a burden to me at this point. Besides I plan to kill most of the young vampire's off. Cano My love, Send her back to our forever rest." He nodded and stalked forward. Forever rest was what the humans called heaven. It was our final resting spot. Only the truly evil were denied entrance. I didn't have the heart to simply kill the little female and send her to the forever sleep, our version of hell.

Cano moved forward quietly and quickly. With sigh he took in a lung full of air, breathing it onto the female. It was a blue and green color, it formed spirals in the air as it floated into her body. Her eyes grew wide as she fell to the floor twitching. Her body started to disappear in front of us. Soon there was no trace of her left. I shrugged and walked forward sitting on my throne. Cano followed suit. I had to bite my lip He just looked so handsome sitting on that throne. I looked at him for a second longingly. Caun moved quickly to stand dead center of our thrones. The scene was amazing to most who seen it. Elven folk were rarely seen If ever. Not seen in so many years now most forgot about us. Yet here were three, The Best of our kind as it were. Royals who controlled most if not all life on earth.

"Ugghh, Children why is it so dark in here! When I left this place 50 years ago it was a nice place. Filled with Ancient elven artifacts. Nature had helped us to create this room. " I looked at them , The two boys looked at me with question painted on their faces. It was Aro who walked forward and spoke softly.

"Mother, do you not recall you had hidden the original room? At the same time you had also made most of our kind forget you. We despise this room, all of us miss the old lands. "He sighed looking a bit dejected. I shook my head and nodded. Was I losing it? Fair question but no I just forgot. I wanted my old grounds back but I would need to slaughter most of this place to do so. The humans would be killed in the process thinking about it. As they did not have the means to live in such a place. Elven lands hold a higher oxygen and nitrogen than anywhere else. Giving our animals and plants a good place to live. Just as humans could never live in the Jurassic era they couldn't live in our lands.

Soon it would be time to bring our lands back. I dearly wish I could do it now however I was still getting most of the family back. Besides the time did not come. "Caun, Child prepare. The time has come. "He stood there looking at me like I was speaking in another language. Had I missed something? He was simply standing there, seemingly staring off into space. I sighed and held my hand out, a piece of metal materialized in my hand. With a quick flick of my wrist I flung it right at Caun's head. It hit him with a loud thud. Cano was chuckling softly as Caun flipped around and looked at me with shock on his face.

"OWW! What in the name of Mother Nature was that for! "He was still glaring at me.

I giggled and winked at Cano. "Well, don't ignore me next time child. And don't curse in such a way " I spoke in a deadly calm voice.

He looked at me more and shook his head. The jewels on his head were glittering perfectly. Truth be told he wasn't my son. Not close. However being the last of your kind…. Or one of them. Well it was lonely! So I took him in when he was a wee baby. "Sorry mom, I just ….. Well I'm used to my cover name." He looked sad but I knew he hated that name. Poor kid.

I sighed and looked at the family. I closed my eyes thinking hard for a second. The room was changing. Walls made of a shining silver brick. Vines of green and an amazing golden color fell down the walls, the celling started to disappear, quickly replace by tree vines covered in medium sized white flowers. The air was filled with a soft honey suckle smell. The bleak spot where our thrones sat was quickly filled with a water fall, the most amazing blue water falling magically behind us. Koi and blue colored fish swam around us. We would never get wet from the water as elves' are protected from such trivial things if we wished. There was a sudden crash behind us, a plume of blue and white flames sprouted up suddenly. With one last crash the flames dissipated. Two beautiful white and blue phoenix stood behind us. Tail feathers flowing elegantly. The stood near the thrones. An audible gasp was heard. Phoenix had not been seen for so long. They started to chirp out the most beautiful songs. They made other birds seem like mud.

Aro looked at us and spoke, still in awe. "Mother, the phoenix are back! Such a sight to behold! "Everyone was staring at us. I smiled and nodded my head. Truth be told a storm of a bad sort was coming our way soon enough. We had little time to mess about.

Ok guys I need you to review! I want to know if this is worth continuing. Leave me reviews and let me know? I can knock these chapters out in an hour easily so be fast and let me know

Yeah I'm a fucking idiot sorry guys, part of the book I'm writing got snatched up here! Stupid right? mhm I know. Either way reposted its fixed now. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Once more I was curled up in bed with my head on Cano's chest. I moved my head to look up into his eyes. Smiling softly he brought a finger to my jaw line tracing it up and around to my lips. My eyes closed to revel in the feeling. I looked at him once more. Leaning up on my elbows I kissed him softly, letting my tongue slip inside his mouth. Just as the kiss was getting heated he pulled back and chuckled shaking his head. I gave him the pouty face. "Now now, None of that. The kids are waiting for us and we been at it all night you little minx. "He winked and got up slipping his clothes back on. Traditional elven wear was either "skimpy or elegantly long. " And call me crazy but I don't want everyone to see Cano's chest.

"Cano, what am I do? " I looked at him with concern in my eyes. Shaking his head and he looked at me. Worry was evident on my face. He paused leaving his outfit hanging open. A simple outfit made of a shimmering green and gold color. It had long sleeves on as typical. The shirt hung around his waist hiding the hem of his gold pants. He shook his head once more and held my hand.

"I cannot tell you what to do. But as you know human life is an expendable loss to say the least. You know we must do this quickly or we will have more of a struggle on our hands. Let's go bring our true family back. "He held his out hand out for mine. I sighed softly and took it in mine.

"I know I know! But bringing them back from the realm of happiness is going to be such a drain. However I guess I do miss seeing the elf's around. Well and the other creatures. "I looked at Cano and nodded it was indeed time. With a swift we were on our way to the throne room. It was quickly becoming my favorite room. Cano looked at me and smiled softly.

Sitting in our thrones I stopped cold. My eyes glazed over. The scene was held in the Cullen's old home. Bodies lay everywhere, venom pooling on the ground. The Romanians had attacked. They lay on the ground slaughtered. I noticed a few bodies were blank. No faces just blank. Someone important had died. I knew the vampires I had grown to love might get hurt. It was time remedy this. I know most thought that my little vamps were with their respected couples but once more that was a lie. Disturbing isn't it.

The doors flung open, the amazing mahogany wood splintered against the wall. Alice stood there stuttering. Her eyes were black at this point. "Mother! I just got a vision! "I held up my hand and cut her off abruptly. Had this little one forgot that? I honestly don't think it matters much as Cano and I alone could take the Romanians. The part where I lose people might be due to them butting in. Maybe I could bring the fight here? Or I could put the plan into motion now?

I started rubbing my temples slowly. These past few days have been such a drain on me. Caun was simply standing in his spot between Cano and I looking ahead. Suddenly Cano perked up and waved his hand slowly, an almost invisible cloud formed above Caun. Thinking quickly I tossed a shield up above Cano and myself. With an evil smirk Cano let the cloud burst right onto Caun. Glitter filled the air and covered Caun's whole body. I was damn near on the floor laughing, joyful laughs filled the air. Without flinching Caun flew forward and gave a harsh snap of his wrist. Black water fell over Cano and I. Luckily my shields were still up over the whole alter. My vamp family however was not so lucky. I giggled looking at all of them whom were now pure black.

"Darn it mother! I will get you one day! "He grumbled. His face was twisted and angry.

"You look like an angry sparkly kitty! " I spoke between laughter. Oh the poor kid he was almost hurting my eyes with how much he sparkled.

"MOM! This outfit was new! "Esme shrieked loudly so did Alice. I looked at them and shrugged softly. I was about to fix it when Emmett came forward. All black he looked like a giant ink splat.

"Yeah mom! What about my Raspberry shoes! "He held his foot high in the air pointing to his sneaker.

I lost it than almost unable to speak laughing so hard. My sides hurt, Cano was holding onto his throne laughing loudly. "Its blueberry Emmett! " Oh god it hurts! I kept laughing along with everyone else.

When the laughter finally calmed down we talked. Most of my little vamps had left to go feed and get new clothes on. I loved seeing there ruby like red eyes. Vegetarians? Yeah right! The Cullen's like 99% of other vampires ate humans. I know I know! But we like humans...blah blah blah. It's part of the food chain. Humans have destroyed this earth for the mere pursuit of Material things, and ease of living. Lions eat other lion cubs , Birds push others out of their nests and steal them , sharks young kill each other while in the womb , Wolfs are loyal but still kill each other for territory , Animals typically seen to be " Grazers " fight for females sometimes to the death. My point? Do you not see it yet? The food chain is violent at best. However the difference is that when you pull humans out of the mix animal's work in perfect harmony. They keep everything working. They fix what humans have messed up. SO why would WE add to the massive destruction of them?

Humans have a nasty talent for placing the blame on others, it sickens me. Kings have fought wars simply for their own ego. We used to help humans! However they tried to get the better on us. So we left. Most of you at this point might think that vampires are immortal. Have you seen the definition of this word? They are Partial – immortals. They can be killed. Elves' can't be killed. We are immortal. True immortals. Ok so I go back to my point. When you take humans out of the mix nature will restore itself. Humans have long since hated us. Knowing we lived amongst the animals and nature was too hard. A few I will grant you did see our logic. These few humans were granted long lives with our kind. Beauty and grace, brains. They were better versions of humans. Vampires.

I made them to eat humans and so they did. The sparkling in the sun? Ok FINE, I admit that was my idea of a joke. They still yell at me for that one. Either way humans had to go and soon. First I had to get my vampires in order. "Cano , Its soon to be time. Send the word for a meeting. "

He looked at me and nodded walking off quickly. He gave the word for everyone to join us. I could hear him speaking to the kids. Looking at me he sat back in his seat. His eyes closed. He stood there for a second before a light yellow wind started to swirl around him. He started to speak in elfish. The wind started to make a huge window. Shining and showing off brilliantly in the room. The phoenix stood behind us as did our son. The people on the other end couldn't see us but we still stayed in formation. Precaution. "The time for our kind to meet has come. All vampires are ordered to volterra immediately. A swift death to any whom ignore this request. No new vampires are to be made. Any new vampires will be dealt with accordingly. If you refuse you say so now. "We listened in carefully. We heard three voices speak. I had a creeping feeling the Romanians would say no. Wait three? Arrgghh they must have a new helper with them. I would let them come and think they had owned the place. This might be funny.

They would come and we knew it. I nodded to Cano and went to sit back down. He chuckled softly while willing the window to close. "My queen I fear we might have a rather easy fight with the three of them. However I have a plan. "He looked at me and winked. In three days' time the entire vampire race would be at our door. None of them knew of us being back, they had most likely thought the volturi had gained a new member with such a skill to call them all out. Oh I know it's horrid of me to be so hard on the new vampire subject. Honestly! I don't have time to deal with blood thirsty children! This was going to be interesting to say the least. I waved off everyone in the room, yes even Caun. I watched quietly as they all left. As the massive doors shut with a loud click I sighed.

I looked at Cano briefly before climbing up onto his lap. He let out a soft chuckle. I felt his strong hands on my lower back pulling me close. "I missed you "I murmured against his lips. Pulling my arms around his neck I kissed him. A soft kiss at first, however the passion and love grew. We became fevered, slipping my tongue into his mouth, sliding it against his.

He pulled back and gave me a huge grin "How could you miss me if I never left your sight "He questioned.

"You know how much I missed you these few years I was gone. Now shut up "pushed my mouth back against his kissing harder. He gave a loud groan as I moved my hips against him. My legs straddled him, my outfit pulled up letting him see my hips.

His hands resting on my lower hips moved up slowly, caressing my breasts. Pulling my top off slowly. I moved my hands fast ripping his own shirt of. As I moved my hips I could feel him starting to get hard. I looked at him one last time before I stood up and winked at him walking off as if it were nothing.

Letting out a low growl he came behind me, pushing me against the shimmering wall. I heard a sound as he tore my clothes off. I moaned out and gasped feeling his rock hard abs against my back. He leaned in whispering in my ear. "Naughty Naughty my love "He whispered in my ear before slamming his hard length into me. My body started too pushed back against him wanting more. I could feel my pussy starting to get wet, my excitement was starting to drip down my smooth legs.

He started to pick up speed. With a quick flip I was facing him. I looked up into his eyes almost getting lost in the amazing colors. Moving my head I whispered into his ear "Let me feel your release inside of me. " I moaned into his ear.

"Fuck "He gasped out slamming hard and fast I could feel his pre cum leaking into my body. " Cum with me my love! "I screamed and moaned out. My body convulsing as we came together. My vision went black with stars as I felt him filling me up. We ended with my head nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you "I whispered into his ear.

"Forever and ever, you are my other half and my soul mate. " He whispered back

So I thought this might be short but well... Yeah I got in my groove! YAY

More reviews please!

(Honestly I'm going to post as much as I can…. I just want reviews


End file.
